TLOSora A New Beggining
by Richer1992
Summary: When sora enteres a portal to a new world he finds himself assisting a werid colored dragon, and an annoying dragonfly while trying to stop the ultimite evil Cynder. My first fanfic so go easy on me moved fron crossover to get feedback.
1. The Portal

**Welcome to my first fan-fic I had this one stuck in my head for quite a while and I want to see how people like it. It will be a crossover between my favorite key welding kid and the famed purple dragons.**

**Note: story takes place before TLOS ANB and after KHII( I plan on having four pieces for this)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T have ownership of any form to TLOS and KH they belong to their respected companies.**

Ch1: The portal

Sora was standing in the audience camber at Disney Castle after getting the letter from the king concerning the existence of new worlds that can not be access by a gummi ship but through a portal. He was with Riku and Kari and while they were listing to the speech with concerned focus, Sora was getting bored and at the same time being filled up with uncontrolled energy.

"So do you now understand the importance of the situation." King Mickey said.

"yeah It is pretty much the same thing we do in every world."Sora blurted out"Go in,kick butt, find keyhole, move on."

"This might be different." The king answered.

"How?"Riku asked.

"Well...This first portal that appeared in the hall of the Cornerstone has the same level of darkness as The World That Never Was." king mickey said with remorse.

"What!" Kari blurted out"How are we to function in a world that could be filled with Heartless and Nobodies or the fact it could become consumed in a matter of days."

"I know"Mickey said with the authority of a king"but there are no Heartless or Nobodies there it is just a lot of darkness resonating from someone there. As for how we will go in there I have decided to just send in Sora since he has more of a chance to resiting the darkness that is in that world and I promised Minnie I would stay in the castle and not be jumping into portals again."

"so when do we get started" Sora said with utter excitement on visiting a new world.

"right now" the king said and activated the hidden lever that unveils the path to the cornerstone.

The group on they reached the cornerstone immediately noticed the portal. The portal was a door that looked like the door that Merlin created to go to the past but one half of the door was purple and the other was black. On the purple side of the door there were four jewels. One jewel was orange and just touching it burnt Sora's hand, The next was blue and made Sora's burnt hand numb. The third was green ad was as hard as a rock. The last one was yellow and made Sora even more energized after getting shocked with static.

"Ready to go Sora" Riku asked.

"Yeah"Sora explained.

"Be careful." Kari said in a worried tone.

Sora got serious and said "I will I promised"

Sora then proceeded to open the door and enter the portal to a new adventure.

**Ugh never write your chapter in the morning of a Monday. Man my dialogue sucks. Please R & R if you want but I will finish this story one way or another but I do like review but I will fry the but of anyone who gives me flames with the flamethrower from Call Of Duty World At War.**

**Richer1992**


	2. Mushroom Swamp

**I will now try and write this chapter from Sora's POV tell me if it is better**

Mushroom swamp

_crash_

I landed on the solid ground and started of fell my head hurt. "Man I have got to work on my landings."

I grumbled to myself.

When I finally got my head together, I discovered that my pants were soaked with swamp mud. "Aah man could this day get any better." I said sarcastic. I used Areo to dry myself then proceeded to look around.

I noticed that there were a lot of mushroom in this swamp (no surprised) but what was surprising was the fact that they were a good 70 feet high and 20 feet around the base.

"Must of had some good nutrients here." I explained. "Now were do I go?"

_15 minutes later_

I managed to find a river that looked like it had a silver sheen to it and managed to get some fresh water.

"Ah much better" I said relieved.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed a large structure forming out of a cliff.

"Well I need a place to stay so I might as well...WTF" I explained when 4 mushrooms-like crabs appeared and started charging at me.

I drew my blade and started to defend myself and after 4 minutes I defeated those creatures.

"Well there no Heartless or Nobodies so they must be native and why do they released those weird red and green gems what is this X-Mas"

It was then I noticed that the red gems started to fly at me and they look like they were healing the bruise I got when I did that dodge roll and scrape a root and the green were re-energizing me after I used that Areo to dry my pants.

"Okay mental note red gems recover health green gems recover magic" I said to myself

" I started to walk to the building when I heard a strange voice in my head.

**Ooh my first cliff hanger I will try to make it longer but I promise nothing. What is the strange voice, what is the building, and why am I asking you questions that I already know.**

**Richer1992**


	3. Stange Dreams and Crumbling buildings

**Time for Ch.3 Sora POV**

Strange noises and crumbling buildings

"_May the Ancestors look after you...may they look after us all."_

That saying kept repeating in my head as I made my way to the building.

"what the heck is that suppose to mean" I thought

The path there was difficult and the mushroom crabs nor those weird frog/weed things were making it any easier.

"Still they are good exercise" I thought after splitting another frogweed in half.

When I manage to break through the forest I saw a stone platform that was connected to the main building. Before I could even make a move, I heard a roar that would make even Simba bow in respect.

"i wonder what made that" I thought.

Using my trusty high jump and glide ability, I managed to land on the platform but as soon as I landed I was hit with a vision that was completely dark but I could still hear what was being said.

"_In the year of the ______ I the realms beyond. I, like all the others awaited the birth of the ______ ______ for whom the prophesy foretold. But the Dark Master heard the rumors. I should have hidden the ____ long ago but I I thought we were ready I thought we were safe oh how I was wrong."_

"Man that was weird" I said after getting up "what happen to this place. Was that a vision of the past" I thought.

"I wonder what this place is" I said.

"_Recon"_ said Roxas in my head.

"Oh okay" I said and started to examine thing more closely while I had Jimmy compile a list in his journal.

1:The are a lot of crumpling building in the distance... something bad must have happen.

2: There are a lot of depressions in the stone that could only be made by a large creature that was trying to fly.

3:That arch is very well crafted someone had a lot of time,money, and skill in making it.

4: Is this a door? How do I open it?

"So this area might be an observation platform of some kind that some beast was using to try and fly maybe.

I proceeded to the 'door' and it opened on it own accord but before I could go in I had another episode when I could not see what was going on but I could here voices this time three.

_first"and I thought you were a big one goddess."_

_second" Your your alive but its too late too late."_

_third"ranting about a bunch of questions like who are you where do I come from."_

_second"you mean you don't know"_

_first"does it sound like he know"_

_second"your a ______ when you were just an ___ it was my job to protect you it was my job to protect all of you"_

_third" there are others"_

_second"others there were. There were four of us guardians that is and we had one job ensure that all the ____ were hatched. It was the year of the ______ and our very survival depended on those ____. But the temple and grotto are now gone over run by."_

_third"temple what temple can I see it where I come from I mean"_

_second"no no who knows what forces occupy the temple what state its in you don't understand after they came for you"_

_third"they well who is they and why did they come after me?"_

_second"because the prophesy spoke of a purple ______ a ______ born only once every ten generation you."_

_first"you does that mean him wait this guy Spyro some special once in a purple ah ha I think that might have been a bit of a stretch. I heard some a doises lately but that takes the cake."_

_second"Spyro is it well Spyro I assure you I am telling you the truth. The Dark armies attack intent on destroying the ____ and killing the rest of us and they nearly succeeded then they lay siege to the other islands we were at war. For many years we fought all over the islands brutal clashes with the Dark armies who was intent on preventing the prophesy from coming true. The other three guardians lead our small but valet forces into battle after battle. And when we were begging to turn the tide-Cynder came."_

_second(who I now know is Spyro)"Cynder?"_

_third"yes Cynder Cynder was-is-monstrous, ferocious, a black ______ that fills the skies with terror, and unstoppable force of nature._

_first"yeah you had me at ferocious listen sounds like that thing that was chasing us Spyro."_

_third"yes she still searches for me and years ago I watch as Cynder pluck the other guardians from the fields of battle like so many ripe grapes from a vine. Without them our cause is lost. Only I,Ignitus, manage ti escape not that it matters Cynder now rules all and I sit here wondering what might have been what else I might have done._

_first"wow sounds fun I want to hang out with this guy."_

_Spyro"yeah why have you given up I just found out I am this special ______ and you tell me all is lost that I have no home or family yet I come way to far to give up now I want to see where I come from."_

_first"hold up savior boy were you not listing to this guy he talking about flying _______ and war and this is bad stuff alright I don't know if you are getting at it."_

_Ignitus"yes Spyro it is not as simple as that it is true the prophesy spoke of the purple ______ destined to put his stamp on this age but the prophesy didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now."_

_Spyro"Maybe you right but I am willing to try I want to take the first step."_

_first"you are actually going along with this lunatic."_

_Ignitus"very well then we'll go you deserve to see your begging before it all ends."_

_first "am I the only one sane here he telling us were doomed that when I go well lets go back to the forest with the flowers and the fun stuff._

I finally woke up with an aching back and sore arms. "Dang it next time I have a flashback I need to be sure I land someplace more comfortable." I then proceeded to enter the building.

**Wow now that is a chapter looks like Sora is going to get help very soon. Please R&R**

**Richer1992**


	4. Recon and realization

**Man my third ch today Well I wont keep you waiting so here we go and remember to R & R**

Recon and realization

"Oh My God that is amazing"

I was staring at a large statue that seems to dominate the entire room. Its sheer size suggest that the creature was someone of significance.

"Well I better get back to my recon" I thought and again I had Jimmy make my discovery list.

1:The creature looks very...dragonic but at the same time full of logic and reason.

2: That is a weird helmet. It has various battle scratches.

3: A shield. Was this place prepare for war or something.

4: I think I see machinery below the statue. I wonder what that is for?

5: Looks at all the vegetation. I guess no one has used this place for quite some time.

"Hm I am staring to feel like this is more of a temple then anything else but a battle must have happen and judging by the foliage a long time ago." I concluded as I proceeded to the door at the other side of the statue.

When I got through, I was completely stunned. The room was simple but I could feel the energy that was radiating. The room had a pool of green liquid where most of the energy was being expelled. I went back to my recon.

1:this pool has a lot of magical energy being released from it. I wonder what its function is.

2:this symbol is red and looks like it is a picture of flame.

3: this symbol is yellow and looks like a lighting bolt.

4:this one has a picture of a blue Blizzard shard.

5: this one is brown-green and looks like a boulder.

"Well... if this is a temple then they might worship those four elements or the elements are related to something else as for the pool I have no idea what it could be used for but I do know that it is magically related one way or another."I thought

I was about to enter the next door when I heard voices on the other side. The voices sounded gruff but I was able to make out what they were saying.

"Have you heard the report"

"Yeah I can't believe Ignitus would be stupid enough to come back here."

"I know but apparently he brought a youngling with him."

"The fool I can't wait to capture them both and deliver them to Her Majesty."

"Not if I get to them first beside the young one is suppose to be special."

"Yeah right"

I am serious haven't you heard about the purple dragon"

"Dragon" I thought with excitement.

"yeah there are suppose to be all tough like and can wield special power but that one is still a child and will be no problem."

"Ha yeah I guess so let us get back to our post"

"good thing the commander decided to call in those reinforcement."

"Yep should be landing soon"

I heard no more as I just sat there lost and confused.

"well this place has dragons and from the sound of it I seem to caught up in that war that vision showed me. My heart is telling me to go help the dragons but I don't know where they are. What could I do unless...I stop the reinforcements from coming that should make things easier for them."

I brought out my keyblade and proceeded to the observation platform.

When I got there I saw what I would be up against for the rest of the war. On the platform was 30 creatures that looked like the Powerweld Heartless that I fought in the past, 15 medium size one and one large creature that appeared to be issuing orders.

"Okay I just take out the commander and the rest should be easy." I thought confident. That was too be a big mistake.

**My first major fight chapter will be coming up ASAP so I will just keep you in suspense for now**

**Richer1992**


	5. Unleash The Power of The Keyblade

**Well I will be attempting my first fight scene and I hope to do a very nice job. BTW Sora has the kingdom keyblade until I state otherwise.**

Unleash the power of the keyblade

"Hay who the heck are you" the commander yelled at me as I was stepping out to meet them.

"Your worst nightmare fat-head."I explained boastfully. One of the small apes seem to get a little overzealous and did a jumping charge at me. I then proceeded to use the momentum from his attack to slice him in half where the ape not only cough up the usual health and energy gems but blue and purple gems. The blue gems seem to increase my experience though I don't know what for and the purple... well they got me more ticked off.

"You are all going down!" I yelled as I was charging at the group. I started swinging the keyblade in a horizontal fashion as I tried to make my way to the commander but the medium apes were getting in my way. While I was engaging with the medium apes, I noticed the commander lighting a stick of TNT and then chuck it at me.

"Ah...crap" I thought and then used a dodge roll to get out of the way but I still caught the edge of the blast and it hurdle me away until I used areal recovery to balance myself. I was then surrounded on all sides by those little apes. They then charged at me but I still had a few aces left up my sleeve.

"Explosion" I called as five spinning magic orbs surrounded me and betting the apes foolish enough to try and get near me. Then I used my Firega to clear out more breathing space.

"Well well well any last words fool."The commander joke as the rest of the forces started to slowly converge on me.

For some strange reason, I was getting really pissed off at the whole situation. I was completely blocked off and my magic was starting to fail me."I am not going to die here"I thought. It was then when I felt a part of my mind being released from chains and releasing a new power. It felt like my fire but this one was more primal and it was begging to be released. The purple gems I collected seem to come to it and give it more strength.

So I released it and before I lost my train of thought I heard a door opening and three gasps.

**Spyro POV**

After bashing the last of the ape forces in the statue room I then went to Ignitus.

"The way is clear"I said in a very cheerful voice. He said not a word as he proceeded to the statue room and go around it to the door on the other side. We opened it only to find a whole lot of apes surrounding a weird creature that was standing on two legs holding a ridiculous sword that look like a key.

"We have to help him" I said but before I could do anything, a large dome of fire completely encased the apes forces. I saw them getting burned until there was nothing left but bones.

"Well now that is a true fire fury"Ignitus said

"Man I don't want to get on his bad side" Sparks said statistically

**Sora POV**

when it was over I felt no different then before. I could still feel that primal fire but it has seem to be a lot calmer. It was them that I notices the new (and hopefully) friendly faces. The largest one was a red dragon with a lighter red under belly. His faces and eyes gave me the thought that he has been around the block more then once. The other was purple which was surprising to me considering it look like a male. It had a golden underbelly and his eyes look like the same as my own when I first got the Keyblade. The last one look like a dragonfly but with a mouth and arms. He looked like his personality would be the one to provide comic relief for the hero. It was then that the red dragon started to come to me with careful movements.

"Aw man they are scared of me but I can still earn there trust." I thought when the dragon started to ask me some questions.

I: Who are you?

So:Sora.

I:Where do you come from?

So:A far away place.

I:where did you learn to do that fire fury.

So: Honestly you were there the first time I used that power.

I:Well you seem like someone who can help us out in our fight especially since you did not get along very well with Cynder's forces.

It was then that I started to remember the vision that I had before and it did not take long to put two and two together.

"Your Ignitus right?"Ignitus nodded"and the purple dragon is Spyro right"again Ignitus nodded"Well I would be honored to assist in anyway I can."

I felt like this was going to be the start of a long adventure.

**I am going to take a break here because of the holidays coming up but I will be back ASAP I hope that I get more review so it doesn't feel like I am wasting my time.**

**Richer1992**


	6. Introduction and Fire Training

**Chapter 6 here it is enjoy**

Introduction and fire training

**Sora POV**

It was then that the purple dragon started to get the courage to come and get a closer look at me. I got down on my knees so I could be at eye level to him. I was still noticing the confusion on his face I thought that he was confused at me so I tried some polite conversation.

"So who is your friend?" I asked pointing to the yellow dragonfly.

"He is my brother Sparks, My name is Spyro by the way." Spyro replied as I did a double take.

"Brother?" I said confused in which Spyro replied.

"Spyro was born and raised into thinking he was a dragonfly." Ignitus replied.

My first thought was laughing my head off but I then realized the source of Spyro confusion. "He was born into thinking he was a dragonfly and accepted the world as it was and now he is being thrown into this whole new world that is trying to contradict his upbringing."I thought

Spyro then move to the edge of the observation platform and started talking to Ignitus with a voice that sounded way beyond his age.

Spy:What happen here?

I:This is what Cynder has done. Put all the islands under her iron rule.

Spy:I wanted to see where I came from but I didn't know it would be like this.

Spa:Yeah no offense but this place is a bit of a dump.

I:This was once our home Spyro,together we can make our home once again. Reclaim what is rightfully ours.

Spy:I...I can't Ignitus. I just learned what I am.

I:You can Spyro you can. You are a purple dragon a very special creature. You given me hope again now it time go give hope to all of them.

Spy:(I saw his expression change from confusion to determination as he said this) I don't know what help I can be Ignitus but I'll...I'll try.

I:Good...that's all I can ask for. Now come with me I have something so show you.

So:Can I come. I would like to help in anyway I can if that is all right.

I:Of course you can.

We proceeded back to the statue room and when we got there, Ignitus started talking about training Spyro in this room.

"How is he going to train here. There is hardly enough room." I thought as I heard Ignitus telling Spyro to unleash the true dragon within him.

I:Each of the guardians is master of an element.(Me,Spyro, and Sparks all gave looks of amazement as the statue stared sinking into the ground to make a very large dojo arena.) I as you may have noticed that I am master of fire. Pay attention and you may be someday too. Let's begin.

I volunteered to go first since the first lesson was creating the trademark dragon fire. "Feel the fire inside of you burning and then release a steady stream from your mouth." Ignitus said.

I nodded and looked at my first dojo dummy. I tried to forget all of my magic training I learned for Merlin and searched for that primal fire that was inside of me. I found it and started to let myself get consume by the fire without losing control. Then I brought the flame to my moth and opened it as wide as possible.

All I got is smoke and embers.

"how am I suppose to do this?" I complained. "try to think of a memory that fills you up with rage and let that be the focus point for your fire."

I nodded and started to look through my memories for a time that I felt so much anger. I was harder then I thought because most of my memories was happy and content. I always looked at the bright side of situation that I found myself in. I then thought back to the time I fought the Heartless that went by Ansem. I remember how angry I was at corrupting Riku and then capturing my friends in that ship.

I found my primal fire much quicker and then released the flame from my mouth. The flames came out of my mouth without damaging my tongue and teeth. The dojo was sent on fire and fell in a matter of seconds.

"I did it. I can't believe it" I shouted with a sense of accomplishment. I then got out of the training arena and let Spyro go to learn fire when I discovered that he already figured out how to unleash the flame.

The pattern continued as me and Spyro practiced our combat attacks and fire abilities. When we were done I was feeling relived while Spyro looked exhausted. The statue moved back to its original position and We made our way back to the meeting chamber.

**I know I said that I was going to take a break but I was board and did not have anything important to do so I thought I would post this chapter up. Remember to R & R.**

**Richer1992**


	7. The Mission and Flight Training

**Well I am back and I had a great Christmas and I should just stop talking and start typing.**

The mission and flight training

We stepped back into the meeting chamber only to find Spark being a pain in the butt again by playing in the green liquid. Ignitus went on to explain how the green pool had the ability to project visions that could be read by gifted dragons like Ignitus. It was then that me and Spyro got our first mission.

I:What I do see in the pool of visions is that Volteer, one of the guardians, is being held on Dante's Freezer. Spyro, while I look for information about the others, I need you and Sora to venture there and find him. Remember, just look around, if you encounter Cynder run you are not ready to face her yet.

Spa:Okay...so when bad guys are trying to kill us run gotcha.

Spy:But Ignitus how do we get there.

I:I'm glad you ask.

Spa:Why are you smiling I don't like it.

I was smug as I started to understand what Ignitus was implying but I started to wonder how I was going to go to Dante freezer when I did not have wings.

"Hm...I wonder" I thought as I made my way to the observation platform. When I got there I was still confused on how I was going to make the journey but a small part of my head was telling me that it would be just like when I was in Neverland.

"I can do this" I kept telling myself as I proceeded to the edge and took a leap of faith

To make a long story short I got my wings...for now...

I landed back on the observation platform just as Spyro started to take off with his eyes closed. I laughed and started to fallow him into the clouds.

Spyro opened his eyes just for him to start freaking out when Spark finally joins us with his usual sarcastic remarks.

Spa:Are you kidding?!? he's flying. Welcome to the club big guy

Spy:would that be the annoying pest club.(I snickered at that comment)

Spa:No smart allelic the flying club.

Spy:Yeah I could get used to this.

I then taught Spyro some evasive maneuvers and how to defend himself with his homing fireballs. Everything was so peaceful until we got to some ape forces with itchy trigger fingers. After several minutes of dodging and returning fire we finally made it to Dante's Freezer.

**I probably should have made the first flight longer but I was getting board I will try to make Dante Freezer longer. Please R & R it does help.**

**Richer1992**


	8. Dante Freezer

**I will try to make a long chapter here**

Dante Freezer

Well...Spyro did not have the best landing I have ever seen but landing on ice was not the smartest move ever made. Looking around I came to understand what Ignitus was talking about when he was describing it to us before we left.

"This really is a frozen battleground" I said as we started to make our way to the entrance that looked like it was being guarded by two frozen bodies.

Maybe Spark just annoyed them or they were set there as a trap but the moment we past by them they came alive. I quickly spun around and deflected the blow that was coming at me. I noticed that the other one was going after Spyro. This guy were not messing around and I was having a difficult time trying to break through its shield. I then try my new dragon fir on him and it seem to do a lot of damage. While the skeleton was trying to put himself out I got my keyblade through him and reduced that enemy int no more then gems. I turn around just to see Spyro finishing up his target. We got the gems and made our way inside the outer wall.

"well" I said "they are not going to make this easy for us huh."

"What makes you say that?" Spyro said.

I then pointed at the blockage that was separating us from the rest of the fort.

"Well maybe we could us this thing to knock that bad boy down." Spark replied pointing to and old catapult.

"huh...I knew I brought you along for a reason." Spyro replied.

"I don't believe it...There is a brain inside that overgrown mouth."I smirked that seem to get Spark all work up.

We managed to find giant snowballs from a nearby tree(How is a tree growing in this hellhole and further more how can hitting it produce giant snowballs?!?) and load them into the catapult in which Spyro released it causing it to fly on top of the barricade that seem to damage it but not destroyed it. It took us two more snowballs before the barricade went down where we were greeted by a squadron of apes. We dispatch the apes and proceeded into the the hole in the wall.

On the other side we found a bunch of apes who we could not get to because the commander raised a magical barrier. I then noticed tree things.

1:Another catapult

2:Another tree

3: A **very** large pile of explosive barrels.

"Hey Spyro You want to create your first big explosion."I asked

Spyro looked around and from the look in his eyes, he came to the same conclusion.

"Oh yeah" he replied and we got to work loading the catapult.

We launched it and the explosion that we made was awesome. Unfortunately, it attracted the attention of the nearby apes and we were caught in an ambush. After several minutes of slicing,dicing,burning,and close calls with an ice turret, we made our way to what look like a skirmish going on between the apes and the undead. But I could of cared less.

My attention was at the skies along with Spyro. We heard a loud scream and then the flapping of wings as we saw the silhouette of a large thin dragon flying away. I knew that was the source of darkness, Cynder. But also that time I saw a faint light resonating inside of her. I dismisses it as an illusion and made my way to get involve in that battle with Spyro right behind me. After clearing out the undead (including one who we first had to take out the armor before we could kill it) and using the catapult to blow up the apes fighting area, we then made our way to an open area with an electric tower being commanded by the undead.

As three thugs move to intercept us, the cannon fired a highly charged lighting bolt at me and Spyro. I thought I heard Spark telling us to watch out as the bolt hit us at the same time. The strange thing was that the bolt did not cause us any damage. Stranger still was that I felt a charge in my body near the same place as my fire power. Before I had a chance to process this turn of events, I saw Spyro open his mouth with what look to be like he was going to burn them with fire.

In an instant, lighting came out instead and fried the three thugs who were still coming after us. However one survive and without knowing how I released my own lighting at that last thug. Mine was different that instead of coming out of my mouth, it came out of my fingers. It was still yellow but instead of one large bolt, it was multiple smaller bolt arced out to the target (if you are having a hard time visualizing it, think and the Secret Apprentice from the Force Unleashed and his force lighting but Sora's is yellow instead of blue).

We quality agree to discuss it later as we worked quickly to destroy that cannon. While I distracted the thugs, Spyro loaded and fired the catapult at the tower. After the third shot, it fell to the ground.

We decided to take a break to figure this out. I started out first.

So:"How are you able to use lighting and fire? I thought dragons were only able to wield one element?"

Spy:"I don't know. I mean...you have the keyblade so I think that is the reason why you can do it but I am not sure about me."

So:"Maybe...It has to do with the fact that you are a purple dragon I mean Ignitus did say you were a very special creature."

Spy"true..."

Spa:"Hey...can we get moving before I catch frostbite."

So:"Okay,okay light bulb."

Me and Spyro got a good laugh as we made our way deeper inside the fort.

I can give the apes one thing. They may be stupid but they sure know how to do an ambush. We decided to be a bit more cautious after that last ambush on the bridge. Although, it was a good time for Spyro to try out his fire fury which I have to say is simple and powerful, a good combination for a young dragon like Spyro. That dragon... I can sense his destiny inside of him just waiting to come out. I can also feel the untapped power that resides within him.

"Spyro..." I thought"you have the potential to do unimaginable things, even though you are just a young one. Yes someday in the future...you could surpass even me...nah."

As we traverse through the fortress, the defenses got fiercer and fiercer. They usually do when you get closer to what they are guarding. I also notices that there were less and less undead forces. In fact when we got trapped in that arena and they released horsemen units(if by 'horse' you mean undead rhino) they stopped appearing which I could not complain. The apes were making up for it by using what resources they had to defend themselves. That ledge was the worst.

After making our way over the unstable bridge, we found a wide open area that dropped to a cliff on the left side.

"I have a bad feeling" I said and sure enough I was right. On the other side in the air, four of those large flying bats that have been dropping bombs filled with ape solders and exploding at the same time(How the f*** do they survive the explosion) only this time there were no apes in those chambers.

"Bombing run get moving Spyro!" I yelled just as those bat like creatures started to make there approach. We managed to dodge them all just to stumble upon an ape camp. To make matters worse, one of the bats decided to land and engage us directly. I heard the ape that was on the bat call it a 'dreadwing'. "Charming" I thought as I started to attack it while Spyro circled around to engage the other apes. At first I was easy but then, after giving it a good thrashing, it started to get smart and was guarding whenever I moved in for an uppercut to send it into the air. I finished it off with my fire breath.

Spyro finished clearing up the camp but we were not out of the wood yet. Reinforcements, in the form of dreadwings and apes, started to flood the area. We fought long and hard and in the end we emerge victorious.

Spyro and I made our way to the door. Spyro tried to bash it open while I used my keyblade but with no luck because there was no keyhole to be seen.

"Maybe we should head this way genius."Spark said pointing to an opening that was large enough for me to crawl through. As we made our way though, I got some amusement as Spark and Spyro were playing with the echos in the cave. I decided to play along as well.

"okay my turn HELLOOOOOO" we got to the end just to see a bunch of apes waiting for us.

"hello"one of them said

I got serious after I hear Spyro say"Who the genius now echo man" and then Spyro jumped and glided to the ground and then using the momentum charge at an ape and slam him int o the wall breaking his spine. I immediately jumped down and prepared to cover Spyro back. As I was finishing up the ape I was fighting, I noticed a sharp pain on my right leg and and in my head. I turned aroung to see and ape hollering a victory cry with Spyro on the ground. I got angry and quickly dispatched the rest of the apes before I made my way to Spyro. When I took a closer look, I saw that he only had a broken bone and a minor one at that. It would be easy for it to restore to full health with the help of a potion since I, strangely, could not remember how to use a cure spell.

"Must be the cold,or the shock but why was I affected by it as well." I thought as I pull the potion out just a Spark was done screaming that Spyro Spyro was going to die and he would be all alone and how was he going to tell their parents.

"What are you doing." he asked.

" I am giving Spyro something to drink that should help heal that broken bone." I said

I open the potion and poured it down Spyro's throat. I saw the bone being mend in addition to the minor bruises that he had from the fights. After a few minutes, Spyro was awake.

"What happen" he said

"Well.. you took a hit to the leg and broke a bone, Sparks was screaming his head off, and I had to finish the fight and use a potion to repair the damage." I said "Now...a doctor would tell you to stay off that leg until it heals up quickly but we don't have the time nor do I have the patience so why don't you get some red gems to help with the healing process and we will get going."

"Thanks Sora" he said and made his way to the spirit gems to grab some red gems.

I was impress by how fast Spyro was able to recover, no thought another trait of being a purple dragon."Come on I sense another dragon close by through that cave." I said point to the one that had the rest of the spirit gems Spyro did not need.

I topped off myself and made our way to a very large chamber with ice covering the floor. On the other side, the was a statue of a king sitting on his throne and below it was a dragon about the same size as Ignitus. The dragon(who I assume was Volteer) was yellow with lighting symbols all over his head. He was asleep right now.

"Hey look there he is bye" Spark said

"I don't know it too quiet too easy"Spyro said

"Yeah what part was easy. Getting chased by frozen madmen and gorillas."Spark replied as he floated near the statue.

Suddenly the statue moved.

"Uh Spark" I said nervously

"Is that what I think it is"He replied as he turned around only to come face to face with the ice king and did the only thing he knew how to do in the face of adversity.

He flew back to Spyro screaming like a scared little girl.

The ice king jumped down from his throne and slowly made his way to us. I got out my keyblade as Spyro got into his fighting stance. The ice king summoned his sword and shield and made his way to us.

The fight with the ice king has begun.

"Spyro I will fight him head on while you circle around and hit him from behind" I said. Spyro nodded and proceeded to do just that. The ice king thought that I was the bigger threat and started to swing his sword at me. I was able to deflect them but I just could not get past the shield. I then use my fire breath to melt the shield and got a few cheap hits before he could summon it again. Meanwhile, Spyro was busy using his own fire breath to try and melt the armor to expose the skeleton underneath. After a while, the ice king created a wall of ice that surrounded his. Me and Spyro backed up just in time to see a torrent of ice shards raining down on us. We managed to dodge them and the ground moving shards that he summoned afterward. We continued this strategy until he stopped summoning his shield and sword and instead created and ice spear.

He did not change anything different beside his melee attacks so it was not that hard. It was then that I notice that every hit we were doing seem to chip off more and more pieces of his armor. It got so bad that the ice king eventually had to move around with a limp and was unable to use his spear so he went back to the sword.

He kept slashing and pounding us and even use an ice breath to try and freeze us. It was a tough fight but we manage to dethrone the king just as Volteer was waking up (good timing...NOT).

We meet up with him and he starting ranting about how it was impossible for us to defeat that thing(A.N:At this point I am not going to spell out what volteer says because to me it sounded like ranting and it would take to long.)

Spy:"it was no problem at all and by the way its Spyro"

So:"Sora"

V:"'ranting about how the purple dragon is a legend and something about gossip and legends being two different things.

Spa:"'to Spyro and me' No wonder they gagged him"

V:'still ranting'

Spa"excuses me Mr. Volt"

V:What what"

Spa"so shouldn't we be going"

V:"oh of course but where to?"

Spy"well back to the temple."

So"A comrade is waiting for you"

V"Ignitus?"

So"Yep"

V:'Still ranting about various hypothesis that he has even on the flight back.'

**Done and Done. No I had to do this while tired and going through a headache so be nice okay. Remember to press the square box at the bottom and give me feedback in the form of constructive criticism.**

**Richer1992**


	9. Electricity Training and A Bond

**I have this plan in which I have Sora go to each of the realms but in between them after training, he ponders over a major confusion that he has. It is to give it more depth and meaning. So here is chapter 9**

Electricity training and a bond

Boy, the flight back was not as quiet as I hoped it would be. Volteer just continued to ramble about the most trivial of things. I got so bad that I had to plug up my ears so I would not be able to hear him.

We landed on the platform and made our way to the meeting chamber where we found Ignitus still looking at the pool of visions. Volteer just continued talking in what sounded like an introduction and all that. After five minutes of non-stop talking, Ignitus finally said "yes yes it good to see you as well Volteer." before continuing to more important matters.

I:"But we don't have time to waste on sentiment. Back to Cynder, she was doing what to you?

Spa:"Cynder a chick!"

So:"You are just now realizing it Spark man you are slow."

V:"Well it was hard to be sure Ignitus, but she seem to use me as some sort of organic power source."

Spa:"What?"

Spy"She was using him as a battery"

Spa:"Why didn't he say so"

V:"Not only that but she seem to leave with a glowing yellow orb and I believe that I somehow power it. Does this mean anything to you Ignitus.

I:"Perhaps...perhaps. What I do know is that we need to rescue the other guardians, before Cynder can power anymore of those orbs."

V:"I agree Ignitus but first I like to apart some useful knowledge to Spyro and Sora. Visa-vie his electric-based acceleration.

Spa"Huh"

So"he said that he like to teach me and Spyro more about that electricity breath."

Spa"Oh why didn't he just say so"

We made our way to the training area and got down to work. The training took less time as we only focused on learning how to control electricity. My electric fury was a large shock wave. It was capable of overcharging my enemies and cause them to release their gems.

After the training, the guardians decided to wait until tomorrow to tell us the next mission. We then went our separate ways for the rest of the day: Ignitus stayed in the pool of visions to gather more information,Volteer went to his personal library,Spyro and Spark went to grab a bite to eat at the swamp, and I went to look at the night sky.

I never really got the chance to sit down and ponder over what has happen so far. Strangely though, my thoughts kept returning back to that fight before rescuing Volteer and facing the ice king. "How was I able to feel Spyro's pain? Why did my head hurt as well? Do me and Spyro share more in common that a much stronger bond was form compare to my other friends?" I thought over and over again.

I decided to test to see if I had such a bond with Spyro. I first started to expand my mind until I felt the strings that represent all the bonds I have made during my adventures. What surprised me was that the biggest bond was not Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kari or Mickey but Spyro.

"How is that possible. I just met him?" I thought confused. I then made my way to the bond that was Spyro and I was bombard by a wave of thought, emotion, feelings, and energy. I realized that Spyro had just finished his dinner and was coming back to give me leftovers.

I quickly got back to my own mind and took a few moments to calm myself before I heard the sound of claws scrapping stone. I turned around to see Spyro holding a piece of meat from his kill in his mouth.

He lowered it and said"this is for you if you want it"

I thanked him and used my fire breath to cook the meat before eating it.

We said nothing more as we lied down to sleep and prepare for our next mission.

**Nothing to say here but to review. I only have 3 review out of 72 visitors that werid.**

**Richer1992**


	10. Tall Plains

**Let us get Tall Plains over with okay.**

Tall Plains

Me and Spyro woke up in the morning and made our way to the meeting chamber. Once there we were told to go to Tall Plains to rescue Cyril, the ice guardian. But, Spark just had to make a remark.

Spa:"But if we see danger, we should run right."

I:"There are times when all of us need to stand up to danger young Spark."

Spa:"Yeah...How about next mouth,next summer, or perhaps next year."

I:"Just go...now"

So:"Right away sir"

The flight to Tall Plains was uneventful but to be on the safe side we landed on the outside of the main island on a series of pillars.

"Okay Tall Plains is inhabited by a civilization called the Atlawa( A.N:I do not care if I spelled it wrong). They are a proud group of people who, according to Ignitus, are in tune with the seasons. Ignitus also said that Cynder is keeping Cyril at the tribe shrine." I explain to Spyro as a reminder both for himself and for me.

Spa"Right...never easy is it?"

Spy:"Nothing worth while ever is"

Spa:"So now you spouting wisdom hero boy."

So:"Come on lets go."

I noticed in the distance that a single ape was standing by the entrance. I let Spyro know and we tried and sneak up on the ape but it caught wind of us and fled. We gave chase but ran right into an ambush. We took care of it no problem and made our way to an area with one pillar sticking out and three markings on the ground. While I took care of the apes, Spyro made his way to a button and did a till strike to activate a pillar. We proceeded around the area taking out apes as we go until we came to an opening that had two llamas in cages. As we watch one of them was being airlifted by a dreadwing to a different location.

I heard Spyro recite his second wisdom sentience "the enemy of my enemy my friend"

Spa"does that mean what I think it means"

So"Yeah we have to help him out"

Spa"oh dear"

We took care of the apes until there was on;y one guard left. Spyro charged at the ape and knock him into the cage and broke down the door. The llama look really pissed that we did that.

L:"Watch it will you!"

Spy:"We were just trying to help"

L:"Well the Atlawa and Kane need no help"

So:"Oh were just about to bust out of that cage and kick ape butt."

Spa:"Forget this guy come on"

Spy:"What do they want with you."

K:"That is none of your business. Now move I have a tribe to save."

Spa:"Oh your welcome

So:"_under my breath _jerk"

We finish up the puzzle and made our way through the forest until we encounter a bunch of stone armadillo that did not poss too much of a threat. We continued over bridges(Which me and Spyro had a joy just tossing off enemies off the side for easy kills). We cane up to an area I like to call 'The Spiral of Death' but it was not because we had some close calls. This continued until we meet a sort of rock solider that just did not seem to want to die but it did eventually.

We finally reached a large wheat field that was being water by a small river. There were three chimes and three waterwheels, one for each level.

Spy"We are going to have to use the waterwheels to move ahead."

Spa"Right never easy"

we found the button that would activate the chimes but as soon as we slammed it, more of those armadillos started to appear. The pattern continued with the added twist of a few apes until we got to another small river that was connected by a waterfall from the jungle. It was then that we both noticed Kane surrounded by those rock soldiers. He was backing up to try and get some room but he was dangerously close to falling off. We tried to warn him but it was too late.

He took a dive and was barely awake and headed to a waterfall that fell off the side. I started to remember how he gave us the cold shoulder while at the same time I felt another power in my body. This one was extremely cold but I knew it would help us save Kane. At the same time, me and Spyro unleashed our ice stream on the river freezing the top and giving Kane the moment he needed to recover. He said not a word as he jump away and left us to deal with the rock creatures.

Spa:"Buddy you are getting weirder and weirder by the minute."

After going through more fodder, we found Kane in the middle of his own fight and not showing any gratitude about us saving him earlier.

K:"You again, why don't you go and leave me in peace. I'm the boss here nobody else."

Spa:"Boss of what."

Spy:"Sh...you are all alone?"

K:"Only until I kick these bums out. Besides I can't stand around talking to purple dragons, hairless apes, and mosquitoes."

So:"I am going to pretend I did not hear that."

Spa:"Whoa...whoa who are you calling a mosquito."

K:"Besides its not safe for you"

Spa:"Oh concern about our welfare now."

Spy:"No need we can take care of ourselves. Anyhow we need to get to the shrine."

K:"...You'll never make it"

So:"We shall see about that."

The puzzle here was not that challenging considering it was pushing a giant ball into a hole. After doing that we meat up with Kane again.

K:"The Shrine God has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces came. He is not happy.

Spa:"So is anyone fun around here."

K:"You can't possibly face the god of the Shrine alone.(Slams on door to open it)

Spy:"Not all of us are loners Kane. I'm not going alone. Well maybe someday you will that three heads are better then one."

So:"Even if one of them belongs to a chatter box"

Spa:"Yeah wait"

We saw a ship that was docked waiting to take us to the island that had the shrine. Me and Spyro both had a bad felling about it but made our way on. On board we were greeted with wave after wave of apes. The battle was long and hard but we eventually made it to the other side.

We now had to go through the gauntlet of the shrine. It was not as hard as you think it was and we managed to make our way to the other side to meet a much friendlier Kane.

K:"Well I have to admit. You done better then I thought possible.

Spa:"Oh saying that had to hurt."

K:"More then you know. There are some things you need to know about the shrine."

Before anything else could be said who did we see coming out of the shrine."Cynder"I thought but as I was watching I sense a faint light inside of her. Upon closer look I was shocked at what I saw but had no time to process it. I was still going over the realization while Kane was explaining the rest of the stuff to Spyro. I snapped out of it in time to cross the bridge to the shrine.

Spy"Careful, remember last time."

Spa:"I know I know but Cynder left and I don't see any ice kings hanging around."

It was at that moment that a giant earth sentinel appear and started to make it way to us.

Spa:"When will I learn when thighs look good head for the hills."

Me and Spyro jump down to engage it.

"This time wait for an opening and then strike" I said as we proceeded to do just that. He put up a hard fight and almost got us a few times but we pulled it off in the end and manage to free Cyril.

The rest of the Atlawa started to reappear and acted like they were worshiping us but although we were inclined to stay as Cyril puts it "a primitive barbaric society" we had to go back to the dragon temple and figure how to stop Cynder once and for all. The last thing Kane said to us was how we were right about the tree heads better then one and made his last crack at Spark.

**Kind of rushed it a bit but I still like how it turned out. R & R**

**Richer1992**


	11. Ice Training and a Light

**I like to thank Storyteller 36 for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

Ice Training and a light

The return trip was calm and peaceful as Cyril just seem content on flying ahead of us to appear as if we did not know where to go. Spyro had an annoyed look but I paid it no mind. Cyril sounded like a dragon that has taken too much pride in his bloodline.

As before we landed on the platform and made our way to the meeting chamber where Volteer just started to ramble on again but Cyril was quick to calm him down.

C:"Yes yes Volteer is see that months of torture captivity has done nothing to slow that electric tongue of yours from rambling.

V:'ranting about how exciting it is'

I:"Will all of you PLEASE be quiet. It is certainly encouraging that Spyro and Sora have free the two of you to allow this reunion. But haven't we forgotten someone?

C:"Yes yes of course Terrador.

I:"Exactly, now how do we proceed.

C:"I believe I can help Ignitus.(To me and Spyro)Well young chaps since you learned a few things about ice on Tall Plains. I believe that we should move to the training room so I can teach you some more. The legacy of the great ice dragons of your-mine-ancestors who come from the best of the...( I stop paying attention after that because of his ego.)

V:'Says big words that I don't know how to spell buck is making fun of Cyril boasting'

C:"...Shall we"

We made our way to the training room and started to practice our ice stream which I decided to keep it simple and release it from my keyblade. When we made our way to the ice shards, I wanted to get a little fancy. I made my fingers look like they were holding guns and started shooting them like that. The shards reminded me yo Xigbar but I didn't dwell on it too long. My ice fury was creating a giant cloud that rain high velocity, rapid-fire, armor-piercing shards. "Oh yeah" was what I could think of after doing that.

As before we called it a day and went to our respected places. The only difference was that Spyro and Sparks were sleeping on the platform, Cyril went to his room to create some ice crystals (which he said we the best in the world.) and I decided to get some more training done.

I worked on my secondary fire and electric attacks. I found that I could launch a fire ball like a grenade and that I could channel the electricity into my keyblade and use it in an uppercut attack that had the same effect as Spyro electric cages.(A:N I put that in to avoid confusion about those element attacks)

After my training, I started to get ready to go to sleep when my thoughts went back to When I saw Cynder at Tall Plains. As she was flying away I looked into her heart and amidst all the darkness I saw I noticed a faint light that manifested into a form and what I saw surprised me.

I saw a young black dragon about Spyro age laying on an unknown surface surrounded by a vast ocean of darkness. As I got closer I heard the sounds of crying and I realized that you would only cry like that when you are forced to watch yourself commit one horrible thing after another and was unable to do anything about it. As I drifted of to sleep the last thought that I had was"Are Spyro and Cynder related in some way and is it possible to release Cynder from her darkness?"

**Sorry it is short but be hopeful as Munition Forge is up next and I am really going to put a lot of effort into it.**

**Richer1992**


	12. Munitions Forge

**Okay time for Munitions Forge be advise I will be straining the language at a certain point in the story. Bet you can't figure out where?**

Munitions Forge

_At the temple_

C:"What are you saying Ignitus?"

V:"Yes your hypothesis is an intriguing one but it is perplexing to the extreme.

Spa:"What?

Spy:"He said he doesn't know what he is talking about

Spa:"Dude I never know what he is saying."

I:"What I'm saying is that Cynder is harassing the guardians power to unlock a portal that must never be open."

So:"Why what is behind this portal?"

I:"That doesn't concern you right now. What does concern you is getting to Munition Forge and freeing Terrador before Cynder can create another crystal from his powers.

V:"And before the volcano blows it its"

I:"That's enough Volteer there's plenty of time plenty of time."

Spa:"What we need more time to have horrible things happen to us. Why didn't we stay in Tall Plains. Uh I was a big deal there.

Spy:"Quit complaining Spark, maybe there is a tribe on Munitions Forge you can rescue to."

So(to Spyro quietly)"By 'rescue' you mean 'flying around while we do all the fighting'"

Spa:"Yeah but there is always something special about the first tribe you save you know."

_At Munitions Forge_

"Wow when Ignitus said this island was dominated by a very large and highly active volcano he wasn't kidding"I said starting at the clearly large and active volcano."What the volcano called again.

"Boyisitbig" Spyro said" and boy is it big but no time for sightseeing"

So:"Right time to get our game face on"

I also remember that the locals hear were called 'Manweresmalls'

I then told Spyro something important and a warning at the same time."This place is where the apes mine the metals that are used to forge their armies weapons so the security will be very thick." I said as we made our way into the mines.

As I expected, the defenses were tighter then normal as we struggled to make our way further into the mines. We kept going until we notices a mole like creature with a lit candle on his head. We both concluded that it was a manweresmall. Spyro decided to talk to him.

Spy:(To me and Spark)"Man he is small"

M:"What that who there?"

Spy:"Its me Spyro"

So:"Sora"

Spa:"And the former god of Tall Plains Spark"

M:'You don't carry the stench of Cynder's beasts so you must be friends."

Spy:"We are and who are you."

M:"I'm Mole-yair. Leader of the manweresmall. But I am not much of a leader anymore. Most of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are hold up in their caves. Scared out of their little wits waiting for Boyitisbig to blow.

It was at that moment the the volcano let out a long deep rumble.

M:"Which shouldn't be long. If you help us out perhaps there is something I can do for you?

So:(Whispering to Spyro)"He might be able to tell us where Terrador is since Ignitus did not give us a specific location."

Spy:"I don't know we are looking for a friend or ours."

M:"Is he a mighty dragon"

So:"Yes...why"

M:"Because I know where he is being kept. In the mines near the large labor camp where my old brother Exhumor toils away. We can help each other.

Spy:"Well which way do we go? What do we do next?"

M:"Oh it's simple enough but we got to hurry. Boyitisbig is getting more unstable by the minute. We must clear these caves before we can help your friend."

Spa:"And your asking him for directions. Wow talk about blind leading the blind."

Spy:"Forget him Mole-yair. Were in."

We made our way to the mines where the apes had the manweresmalls trapped in crystals that were very fragile to an attack by me or Spyro. The entrance to the mines was heavily defended and it took my fire fury just to finish it off. We proceeded to clear out room by room(and having to deal with the annoying fire beetles) we cleared out the mines and meat up with Mole-yair near a rock formation that I notice had a reaction command. Mole-yair gave us the situation after barraging us with thanks and kisses."Yuck" I thought.

M:"Well you did your part now I will do mine. Your friend is being kept in the center of volcano past the labor camp where my own brother is working. Find him and let him know were friends and he'll tell you how to proceed."

Spy:"Well how will we know Exhumor?"

Spa:"Yeah all you 'Man are we smalls' look the same to me."

M:'Oh you will know him trust me. He is the most hard-nosed containerizes manweresmall around. Whatever you do don't get on his bad side."

I then made my way to the rock area and did the same move I did to clear out the rubble in The Land of Dragons world(If you played KHII then you know what I am talking about). We then made our way forward battling apes, beetles, beetles that look like they were built as tanks, and worm that look like the evolved form of the fire beetles( I wanted to get all the enemies out of the way since I could not remember the first time you see them.)

We eventually came upon an area that had an old bell on a wire. As me and Spyro were examining it, Spark just had to make a commit.

Spa:"Bet you can't ring that bell"

Spy:"Why would I want to"

So:"Yeah what so important about ringing it?"

Spa:"Oh so the big special dragon and keyblade warrior are scared of a mean old bell. Oh I didn't know that oh I'm sorry babies why don't you go lie down.

Me and Spyro got ticked off by that and both hit the string to ring the bell. When we did the entire bell crashed down upon us. It was dark and I was disoriented. Strangely enough, I felt a desire not to die here, to escape this tomb. I then felt a new energy, this one as hard as a stone. I consumed myself in that energy, channeled it into my fist and unleashed it in one big blast at the same time as Spyro.

We had both learned how to do earth shot. After giving Spark a hard time about a strange voice we heard, we continued through the mines.

We then came up to what looked like a train station that had a train docked and one ape ranting at two other apes. I was unable to get all the information out of him but from what I gather told me that we needed to hurry and the only way to go forward was taking the mine cart that was also docked there. Of coarse the apes were not going to let us go that easy.

We dispatched the apes and open the door to the tracks and hoped on the cart.

Spa:"You don't know how to drive that thing."

Spy:"Well how hard can it be it is on rails."

Spa:"Oh famous last words"

We took of in pursuit.

We tried our best, but after a few attack it became clear that we were not causing much damage to the train. Still it didn't stop us from attacking it repetitively. The ride was like a roller coaster and I did feel good that we took out the caboose but the train forces us to a dead end but with a little help from our gliding abilities, we landed safely and kept trucking onwards.

We managed to find a labor camp and spotted a lone manweresmall with a shovel. Before we could introduce our selves, he started to tr eaten us with the shovel.

Spy:"Wait wait we are on your side"

M:"More likely spies for the Conductor or the flying beast Cynder."

So:"Mole-yair sent us"

M:"M...My brother is alive."

Spa:"He is all safe and sound but I got to say he the friendly one in the family."

E:"I'm sorry I'm sorry in these dark times one can't take chances. So my brother alive wonderful news but why did he sent you hear?"

Spy:"Well he said you could tell us where our friend Terrador is?"

E:"If he is a big dragon I certainly can. The majority of the manweresmalls are kept here in this camp. Forced to live above ground a mine for Cynder. These are dark times.

Spy:"Not if we have anything to say about that."

E:"What do you mean."

Spa:"Yeah what do you mean.

Spy:"I mean we are going to free the manweresmalls"

So:"kick some serious ape butt"

Spy:"Venture into the darkest pits of Boyitisbig"

So:"Defeat the conductor and that blasted train."

Spy:"And find Terrador"

Spa:"then it off to karaoke."

Destroying that camp was like the ultimate act of rebellion for the manweresmalls and by the time we were done, we returned to find two brothers reunited at last.

Spa:"I see you crazy kids found each other"

M:"yes at last"

E:"Were just disappointed that you didn't leave any fun for us."

Spy:"Maybe next time. Now which way to Terrador"

E:"That way but be careful. The Conductor and his crazy locomotive will surly be close by."

Spa:"When you say be careful does that mean try not to die. I'm doing that anyways.

M:"Come Exhumor. We must get all the manweresmalls into the ground where they belong.

(Larger rumbling from volcano)

E:"Yes it won't be long now"

After those two got them under ground, we made our way to Terrador.

After Spyro used his electricity fury on a hive of fire beetles and climbing a spiral ramp while freeing more manweresmalls, we finally made it to Terrador.

It was a large platform with train tracks circling around it. Terrador was in a cage that was siphoning of his energy into a purple crystal. I had to give me and Spyro a pat on the back, our timing has improve a lot.

Spy:"Is that Terrador?"

Spa:"A big dragon being held prisoner at the center of an explosive volcano, I'm guessing that Terrador."

So:"Careful, it's never this easy"

Spa:"After the last two times you aren't getting an argument out of me chief."

It was at that moment that the Conductor made his appearance. He started ranting about how he and Steam were going to run us over.

"Your train's name is Steam...Wow that is soooo original." I said sarcastic. The fight began

I first noticed that our attack were not even putting a scratch on the train. It was then that I hatched an idea. I jumped on a center rails and started to mock the Conductor until he changed his coarse at me. At the last second, I dove out of the way and came up behind him just as his train crashed into the wall. I then started whacking at the exposed parts doing a lot more damage then before. Spyro caught on and we preceded to alternate between bait and attacker.

As we caused it more damage, it got harder and harder to dodge as the Conductor pick up speed but we would not be denied and in the end we emerged on top and the explosion from the train destroyed the barrier keeping us from Terrador.

We walk up to him just as he was waking up.

T:"The purple dragon lives"

Spa:"He got a name you know."

Spy:'Yes my name is Spyro"

So:"Mine is Sora and you must be Terrador."

T:"Yes yes I am and I must say I never thought I lived to see you Spyro."

Spa:"Look I love to stay and hug everybody and chit-chat but how about we leave before the volcano blows us up."

T:"Yes I've got to tell the others what Cynder is planing."

Spa:"Right behind you...actually I am right in front of you."

Then busting out of the floor of the platform covered in lava but seem to have no effect is the one creature I hope We didn't have to meet this soon.

Cynder was here. As I got a closer look, I noticed that Cynder had a red underbelly and wings. She had six horns on her head and what look like a silver neck brace and a braces on her front legs. I also noticed that each wing was tip with a scythe like blade.

T:"Run Spyro"

Spa:"Look when the guy says run I think he know something."

I stood frozen as I watch Cynder take the crystal and make her get away( I then noticed the two tail braces and her tail also had a scythe like weapon). I was surprised at how easy it was for her to knock Terrador down as if he was no more then a fly.

T:"Go Spyro fly like you never flown before. I will go back to the temple for help."

I was then that Cynder turn her murderous eyes at us and charged at us.

(A.N: This is where language might be heavy. It is pretty much what I was thinking about as I did this part of the level. If you are unable to handle it then please skip until you hit the solid line. You have been warned)

"Oh shit" I thought as we started to fly away from Cynder who was in hot pursuit.

"Come on Spyro move move"

"Lets go damn it"

"Don't stop keep moving"

"Ah damn it damn it damn it"

"keep pushing"

"that way through the opening"

"shit shit shit"

We busted out the side of the volcano with Cynder a little too close for my taste. As soon as I thought she was going to get us, Ignitus popes out of the sky and starts grappling her. They were locked in that grapple as the started to fall to the ground.

Me and Spyro tried to look for them but Terrador stopped us.

Spy:"We have to find them help Ignitus."

Spa:"There gone Spyro there is nothing we can do."

Spy:"I don't care Ignitus wouldn't leave me."

T:"Spyro...he's right"

Spa:"I'm right. Oh my god that a first"

T:"yes you wont be able to find them in this mess and you are not ready to face Cynder yet. The time to fight will come but it is not now."

Spy:"I guess your right. Lets go"

So:"take heart Spyro. Cynder won't kill him so we still have a chance."

We made our way back to the temple leaving the volcano to finish erupting.

**Okay is may not be that bad but it for safety reasons and this chapter is my longest so far at six pages. Please R & R**

**Richer1992**


	13. Earth Training and The Chest

**Chapter 13 where I will have a surprise**

Earth training and the chest

The flight back was...long. Longer then I have ever thought possible. Terrador seem fit on just getting back to the temple. Spark,for the first time I have known him, said nothing. As for Spyro, he look like he had just lost his father which I couldn't blame him. Ignitus was like a father figure to him.

The strange thing was the way I acted when Cynder came after us. I had never been that afraid of an opponent before."I guess she really is the terror of the skies" I thought. We made it to the temple and proceeded to the meeting room. It was their that Spyro cracked.

Spy:"It my fault. I failed Ignitus when he needed me most. It just the sight of Cynder so close just...just."

Spa"Made your heart stop, put ice in your veins, scared the crud out of you."

Spy"Yeah something like that."

T:"All warriors feel fear at one point or another. There is no shame in that."

V"Yes it a proven scientific fact that the quotation between adrenaline and trepidation."

C:"Volteer please, our good friend was trying to make a point."

T:"Thank you Cyril. What I was going to say is that all warriors feel fear at one point but only the most valiant among us can face that fear and master it. When I saw you and Sora an Munitions Forge, you two are such warrior. Young dragon, now you must complete your training,now you must face your fears. Come."

Spa:"Am I the only one still petrified."

We made our way to the training room and I was up first. When the training began I started to charge up my earth shot but for some strange reason I was unable to do it. "What happen to me" I thought as I tried and tried to get an earth shot but kept getting blanks. Terrador notice my problem.

T:"Young warrior,are you okay"

So:"...No Terrador, I'm not okay"

T:"What wrong"

So:"Back on Munitions Forge when I looked at Cynder, I...I somehow lost my nerve and now I can't seem to get it back."

T:"Hmm...I know what you are going through."

So:"You do"

T:"Yes...you see when I was young, I was able to defeat any opponent that stood in my way in our training sessions. I was considered unbeatable until a red dragon challenged me. Everyone thought I was going to win and at the start it looked just like that. However before I could pin him down, he released an ear piercing scream at me. It didn't hurt me but I was suddenly over come with doubt about my fighting skills. I lost that match and that seem to damage my spirit even more. I would barely come out of my room and see my friend for a long time."

So:"How did you cope"

T:"My master came into my room and told me he had some special training for me. He told me I lost to a dragon who posses a very rare element called fear. He told me that while it didn't cause any permanent damage it can take down the strongest opponents be forcing them to experience their worst fear. He then told me that I had to believe in my self in order to counteract the fear like that of a mountain. Well...long story short I completed my training,challenged that red dragon to a rematch and won."

So:"So...all I have to do is believe in myself and make my determination as hard as a mountain."

Terrador nodded and I started to tell myself that I could do what ever my heart desires. I made my determination as hard as steel and it did not take long for me to find my earth element.

I charged up an earth shot and released it with more force then I ever thought possible. I then moved on to learning how to create an earth shock wave by slamming my fist charged with earth into the ground. It produced the same desired results.

After the training was done and the statue returned to its original position, I noticed that something was added. A chest appeared near the foot of the statue. Something in my mind told me to open it so I came over to it and unlocked it. It slid open on its own accord and what was inside surprised me.

It was a keychain.

The keychain looks like a purple 'S' with yellow spikes running along the top and a yellow tail cone at the end.

"What is it" Spyro asked.

"It is called a keychain and legend has it that the right keychain can release the true form of the keyblade...i wonder" I said as I quickly switched out my old keychain for the new one.

The blade disappeared and when I summoned it, even I was surprised at how it turned out.

The blade looked like the Kingdom keyblade but i=the blade was purple with yellow spikes going out where the teeth use to be. The handle was also yellow and had four gems embedded upon it. One was red and it felt warm to the touch, the next was yellow and it gave me a rush of energy, the third was blue and touching the gem sent shivers down my spine, the last one was a brown-green color and felt cold and hard like a rock.

The blade was called the 'Purple Legend'.

"this is sweet. Maybe now we have a chance against Cynder yet." I cheered.

We then made our way to the meeting chamber

**Happy New Year everybody and now for the stats of the blade**

**Name:Purple Legend**

**Strength:6**

**Magic:5**

**Abilities:Combo+:increase number of ground combos by one**

**Element Boast:increase the strength of all dragon fire,ice,electricity,and earth.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	14. Cynder's Fortress

**Yep I am coming down the wire on this one but don't worry I have more on the way**

Cynder's Fortress

There was nothing left to say. After getting encouragement from the guardians, we made our way to Cynder's Fortress. The tension of the flight was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

We landed on the very edge of the fortress to avoid detection. I have to give it to Terrador, he describe this place perfectly. I could feel the sense of hopelessness in the air. The towers were pitch black and the weather look like it was going to rain but never happen, only lighting.

I overheard Spyro and Sparx confessing but I paid no attention. I was too busy scanning the skies for our lovely dark host. It didn't take long.

She flew to her fortress with all the grace of a predator. I then felt the seeds of doubt that comes to corrode my will. It was a struggle but I managed to tame it."Ha, You can't use the same attack twice on me" I thought"but why is it only affecting me and not Spyro"

I pondered this moment as we decided to start moving to the entrance, Spyro and Sparx taking point while I trailed behind. It was then that the answer hit me.

"Cynder considers me the most dangerous of the group and is their for trying to scare me into submission." I realized. With that thought in mind I jumped back into the fight.

The apes were a lot tougher then I have ever remember them being. They gave ground only when forced and showed no sighs of backing down. They defended every square inch of that fortress with everything that they had but even that was not enough.

Spy:"We keep kicking there butts but they just wont give up"

So:"They are trying to stall us as long as possible to give the crystal more time to charge"

With that thought in mind we pressed onwards.

After going though a building, I had Sparx go up ahead to check ahead for possible ambushes. He,unfortunately, got nearly eaten by the terror herself.

She did not proceeded to continue the attack so my guess was that it was only a scare tactic to get us to run away with our tails between out legs.

Spyro went to comfort Sparx as I decided to take point this time.

We had to use every trick we could think of just to move on, but after much struggling, we mad it to the base of the main castle. I was still winded after fighting all those conduits, avoiding spotlights and those new electric turrets.

"This is it" I said to Spyro"there is no turning back"

It was then that a new creation that Cynder must have created appear at the entrance to the fortress. It looked like the ice king from Dante Freezer but this one was all charged up with electricity.

So:"You have got to be kidding me"

Spy:"Why are you scared?"

So:"I'm not, I just think that Cynder would have been more original with her design for a defender of her fortress. Watch this 'electric king' is going to have the same attack style as the ice king."

Spy:"So...we just you the same attack plan as last time"

So:"No this time we just hit that thing with our elements."

Spy:"Okay"

we made our way to the beast and started unleashing all heck with our elements. We took it down without any injury and made our way inside.

The apes were persistent, I will give them that. Not only did they set up ambush points along each floor, they also had crystals that were design to stop the elevator at each floor. As I took care of the apes, I had Spyro figure out a way to destroy the crystals.

Spy:"There not breaking."

So:"Why not"

Spy:"They have some kind of magical barrier protecting it"

So:"Dang it...then help me with these apes."

After four levels of this,we made our way to the top.

The elevator reached the top where we found Ignitus, although I which it was under better circumstances. He was trapped in a barrier with a crystal sucking his power. It did not look like he had much strength left.

Spa:"Spyro...Sora"

So:"Yes Sparx"

Spa:"it feels like she is baiting us. I am getting smarter."

So:"I feel it too but we have no choice"

I:"Spyro...destroy the crystal...quickly"

Spy:"Come on we have to help him"

Well Sparx got another one right, before we could make so much as a move to free Ignitus, we came face to face with Cynder. Her voice was sweet but at the same time full of malice.

C:"If only it were that easy little one"

Spa:"Soo Soo big"

C:"Time you learn how complicated life can be"

She then head smack me and Spyro halfway across the arena. As we were trying to get up, I over heard Ignitus telling us to get out of this place. My fears were in full swing now and part of me just wanted to fly away to someplace safe.

Then Spyro said"Not this time,this time I fight" and with that statement, I completely destroyed all the doubt that I had.

I stood up on my feet, summoned Purple Legend, and proclaimed"So am I" and got in my battle stance.

Cynder was having an amused laugh and then told us to bring it."Oh man, you just wish you never said that" I thought as I started to engage her.

As we fought, I noticed that she appeared to hold back. "Why is she not hitting us with everything she got." I wonder as I dodged a tail strike and countered with a slash to the face. The battle went on for a little while until Cynder started laughing again.

So:"What's so funny?!?"

C:"It such a shame it must end this way."

Me and Spyro got mad and charged at her gust to get knock back by one of her paws.

C:"Now...where was I?"

She took the crystal from it berth and made her get away, not without crashing through the glass ceiling.

Spa:"Does she ever use doors."

Me and Spyro recovered and made our way to Ignitus. From the look on his face, he needed questions answered.

Spy:"There was something in her eyes Ignitus...something filmier."

So:"I notices as well. When I looked at them they looked like your eyes Spyro."

I:"There should be Spyro. You and Cynder share more in common then you realize. Its time I told you the truth...all of it"

We then had a vision showing the night of the raid where I watched in amazement as the egg that the apes took was a black egg. It was then that Spyro started to ask more questions.

Spy:"Why would he need a dragon."

I:"Because Spyro...only one born in the Year of the Dragon could open the portal that served as the Dark Master's prison."

Spy:"Cynder"

I:"Yes"

Spy:"But...if we come from the same place why is she so so"

So:"Evil"

Spa:"Big"

So:"Monstrous"

Spa:"Sexy oops did I just say that"

I:"Because after the night of the raid, she was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisons mine. Twisted by his evil powers. She has become the Dark Master's monster."

So:"Not entirely."

I:"What do you mean?"

So:"Okay...when we were at Tall Plains,before we got to the shrine, I got a good look at Cynder. I could see all the darkness that was resonating off her but I noticed a faint light that was in the form of a young dragoness. I believe that if we reduce the amount of darkness within her, we may be able to bring the light to Cynder and free her from the corruption."

I:"That is a bold plan but I would not try it."

Spy:"But why...what does this 'Dark Master' want"

I:"He wants to be free from the portal of Convexity. To wreak havoc across the realms and if Cynder gets there, he just might succeed."

It was then that a giant portal emerge in the sky.

I:"I fear we might be too late."

I saw the determination in Spyro as he proclaim "No I refuse to give up. I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master."

Spa:"Whoa...you heard the big dragon Spyro, he said 'too late' come on you gave it your best shot now lets take five."

Spy:"No I'm ready now!"

So:"Then I am with you"

I:"Okay okay at the very least you have to try. If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who knows what will happen next."

Me and Spyro agree to the circumstances that were upon us and made our way through the portal. As we left, I overheard Ignitus say "May the ancestors look after you,may they look after us all."

We made our way through the portal to stop Cynder before she succeed.

**I would like to take this moment to congratulate all the authors who decided to make your own KH/TLOS story. Keep up the good work**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	15. Convexity and Aftermath

**It is time for my first shot a a major boss fight. Good easy on me in the reviews**

Convexity and Aftermath

For me, being all across the worlds and seeing a lot of strange things, I would be okay with this but for some strange reason I was not. This place defies all explanation to it. There is a giant plant with a moon floating next to it which gave me a sense that we were in space. There were weird looking ells mowing around as if they were still under water. Creature that look like a cross between a squid and a Cyclops. There were also being that look like jellyfish. I totally agreed with Sparx when he said "Now I have seen everything."

Spy:"Yeah if we don't hurry, I have a feeling you are going to see a whole lot more come on."

I hated this moment, the calm before the storm. We spent a good amount of our time jumping from rock to rock to the occasional jellyfish. I then started to observe the thing at the middle that Cynder was flying around. It look like an alter but the weird part was that it was glowing with some form of purple energy.

We finally made it to the main platform. I just wish we were a little faster. We saw Cynder put the final crystal into place and activate the portal.

C:"My master returns"

Spy:"Were too late"

C:"Hm...persistent little fells are you. This is where it really ends"

So:"Bring it on"

C:"No mercy this time"

Spa:"I can't watch this"

The portal was starting to charge but that was the lest of my concerns. Cynder was in full swing and me and Spyro were doing everything we could just to survive. The attack were what she used last time but she added a ground slam move and her fire breath. We decided to try a hit-and-run plan. Me or Spyro would go in close and land a few quick hits on her and then when her attention was focused on that person, the other one would move in to land hits. We kept using this style of battle with the addition of miking in elements to the attack.

When we caused her some sufficient damage, she then tried to strafe us with her flame attack. Fortunately for us, the flame had a low area of effect and we were able to get out of the way rather quickly. As soon as she landed, we continued to use the same strategy. In my mind. I could sense the light in Cynder realizing that we are here to save her and did everything in her power to try and break free.

When Cynder paused to catch her breath, I thought for sure that the light was going to come out. Her darkness, however, was not going to let go without a fight. The darkness pushed Cynder's light back into the depth and unleashed her dark fire fury. For some unknown reason, that attack was nothing more then an annoyance to us.

After the flames subsided, I looked over to Spyro,only to see him on his hind legs preparing to meet Cynder head on. I was about tell him to get down but it was then that I notice a new energy inside of Spyro and me.

This on was different then the others. It acted like it did not exist but at the same time it did. It was more wild then Electricity but at the same time more stable then Earth. Its power seem to radiate from within us and around us all at once. There and not there...like Convexity. I decided to call this power that name.

There was no time for a formal training session, so me and Spyro just charged some power from it and fired it at Cynder. Spyro shot out a beam that was colored purple from his mouth while I fired a white beam from my keyblade.

I then noticed that when the beams connected, I felt a growing rage inside of me and Spyro. Somehow, the beams were giving us power to unleash out fury.

We kept dodging the fireballs that Cynder was firing as kept hitting hear with blast after blast of our Convexity beam.

I felt it in Spyro as I felt it in mine. We are unable to contain the rage. I heard Ignitus in my head repeat a phrase that I now know what it means.

"_It time to unleash the true dragon within you"_

I look at Spyro as he look at me. We gave a quick nod...and unleash the Convexity fury.

I was blinded by the power as I stored more energy into a black sphere. I sense that Spyro was doing the same. We stored more and more energy into that sphere. We couldn't contain it for long. It was going to blow.

So we let it all go at once.

I watch as multiple heads of Spyro and me,all colored with our respected Convexity color, spread out and bombard Cynder with attack after attack. At first, I thought that that fury would kill her, but as they kept going, I realize that they were extracting all of the Dark Master's power from her.

Our fury was bring Cynder to the light.

Her darkness kept resisting but our fury would not be denied. Finally, the darkness had enough and Cynder fell to the ground.

The terror of the skies had fallen.

We stood there watching as Cynder morphed before our very eyes into the dragoness she was suppose to be at the time.

Spy:"Ah she is just like me."

The portal started to act up.

Spa:"Dude we got to get out of here now"

Cynder started to slide to the beam. She was barley awake.

Spy:"I can't leave her behind"

the sucking increased.

Spy:"I've got to save her"

Cynder was close to flying off

Spa:"What save the beast that been trying to kill us."

Spy:"Yeah that wasn't her fault. She was being used by the Dark Master."

So:"Okay do it I have your back."

We prepared ourselves and then jump to let the suction take us in right behind Cynder.

This place...it look like the endless abyss...so much darkness...we were flying...we saw...we grabbed her...we were lost...found the light.

And got out with Cynder in Spyro's grasps.

Spy:"Now we can go"

Spa:"Right behind you"

there was so much stuff flying at us. I had to resort to using the keyblade when we were unable to dodge something. My heart was racing. I started to feel the effects of the fury wearing off.

We got to the other side and had a crash landing.

I woke up. I was in a room on a bed. The room was bare: there was a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a balcony.

"Where am I...Oh no. what happen to Spyro, Cynder,Sparx." I though as I tried to get up but felt like my legs lose strength. I notice a door and,as I was watching, the door opened. A sense of relieve washed over me.

It was Terrador.

So:"Where am I?"

T:"you are in one of the sleeping quarters of the temple"

So"how come I have never seen them before"

T:"because...you never asked if the temple had any"

We had a good laugh about that and then I got serious.

So:"What happen to Spyro, or Cynder, Sparx?"

T:"The others are waiting for us in the dojo"

I nodded and after taking an elixir, fallowed Terrador to the dojo.

When I got there, I felt a lot better. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were both alive although Spyro look a little drained. It was then that we got are congratulations. We all knew that the fate of the Dark Master is still unknown but we agree not to worry about that now. My only disappointment was the fact that me and Spyro's elemental powers were unavailable to us. As Sparx was ranting about not getting any of the credit, I turned to look up at the sky.

I saw a beautiful day with lots of sunshine. Just seeing that brought a lot of piece into my heart. However, I knew I was not done yet.

"There is still a lot of darkness left in this world. It has been reduce but not enough." I thought

I turned my head to look back at Cynder.

"She has so much potential. Her memories are going to haunt her but if she realizes that we forgive her, she might stay on the light side."

I have just begun to cleanse this world and I will not rest until it is finished.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to start the next one ASAP,but first I have to do one last little thing.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	16. Epilogue

**This is considered an extra chapter. Not reading this will have no impact over the rest of the cycle. This will be more like a one-shot then anything else. There will be some foreshadowing.**

Epilogue:The start of something

_see anything Spyro_

_no,but I have a bad feeling about this_

_me too_

I watched as Spyro and Cynder stared into the night sky searching for something that eludes me. I am standing near the door to the dojo,just making sure they were okay.

I turned around as I made my way back to my room. I could hear the deep bass sounds of the guardians sleeping and the light humming sound of Sparx. They were both lost in their own dream world.

"Something that I should be doing" I thought as I open the door to my room. I got on the bed but before I got to sleep, A question came into my head.

"I know I can listen into what Spyro is saying but how could I do that to Cynder?"

I was too tired to think about it so I assume it was just Spyro hearing what Cynder say.

As I went too sleep, I started to have a dream that was more vivid then the others.

_I found myself standing on a platform surrounded by nothingness. I look down to see_ _that half of the platform was purple and the other half was black. A voice telling me that I have more power then I realize. Before I left, I saw a silhouette of two people. One of them was holding two Keyblades,one purple the other black. The second one carried no weapon but as I look closer, I saw that this one had wings,talons,horns,and a tail. The last thing I heard was "Accept the bonds to strengthen both factions"_

I woke up with my heart betting and a confused mind. After I calmed down, I went back to bed where I got my normal dream of being on Destiny Island, playing with Riku and Kari.

**Oh cliffhanger galore. Does Sora have a bond with Cynder? What could be the results of that? Who are those two people. The reason I said you may not want to read this is because the questions won't be answer in my next fan-fiction.**

**R & R (if you want to)**

**Richer1992**


End file.
